The present invention relates to an infusion set, and more particularly to an automatic infusion set for continuously infusing liquid medicine of double bottles.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional drop bottle 3 and a cooperative infusion barrel 4 for intravenous injection. The amount of the infused liquid medicine must be controlled in accordance with the symptoms of a patient. In case that excessive amount or insufficient amount of liquid medicine is infused or there is no sealing valve, the air in the infusion barrel 4 may enter human body and lead to thrombosis. The infusion barrel 4 is connected with one drop bottle 3 via an upper plastic catheter 40. The drop bottle 3 is hung on a fixed position by means of an auxiliary cord. The lower end of the infusion barrel 4 is connected with a drop chamber 41 which is connected with a lower plastic catheter 40. The other end of the lower catheter 40 is fixed at a specific position of the patient.
The above structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The infusion barrel is generally connected with one single drop bottle. In the case that a patient needs to be continuously infused with multiple bottles of liquid medicine, after the liquid medicine in the first drop bottle is exhausted, it will be necessary to replace the drop bottle with a new one and again connect the catheter with the new drop bottle for further infusion. Such procedure is troublesome and time-consuming.
2. Such infusion barrel is equipped with any sealing valve. In case that the liquid medicine is totally infused and a medical guardian fails to notice this situation, the air in the vacant drop bottle will be filled into the vessels of the patient to lead to thrombosis.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an automatic infusion set for continuously infusing liquid medicine of double bottles. The infusion set includes a hollow circular barrel and a float-type sealing valve disposed in the circular barrel. An A bottle infusion catheter is passed through the circumference of a lower section of the circular barrel near a cap member at bottom end of the circular barrel. The A bottle infusion catheter is connected to a second drop bottle, whereby the infusion can be connected with double drop bottles. After the liquid medicine in a first drop bottle is exhausted, the liquid medicine in the second drop bottle is automatically continuously infused. Therefore, it is unnecessary to replace the exhausted drop bottle and the time is saved.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above infusion set in which the float-type sealing valve disposed in the circular barrel is able to ensure safety in use of the infusion set.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above infusion set in which the sealing valve has an I-shaped cross-section for reducing contacting area with inner wall of the circular barrel and preventing the sealing valve from attaching to the inner wall.